


Your Destiny Lies Down The Hall

by JellyWisp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Touching, Consensual Underage Touching, Dominance, Fluff, In later chapters - Freeform, Light Smut, Lily Evans/Severus Snape - Freeform, Lily stepped aside, Lots to come, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Light Smut, Submissiveness, The entire universe doesn't make sense but thats fine, Why Did I Write This?, dom/sub switch, harry died as an infant, idk what this is tbh, more to come - Freeform, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyWisp/pseuds/JellyWisp
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots in a non-canon compliant HP universe. Will be filled with Smut, Fluff, and all in between. Tags will be added when needed along with any TW for the future.Y/N is a new student at Hogwarts after moving from America half-way through the year. Let's just say they go through people as a dog does treats...
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Character(s)





	Your Destiny Lies Down The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> A basic rundown of the universe as it stands in this and the coming fics :
> 
> Lily stepped aside that night, Voldemort spared her  
> She got married to Severus and began teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts  
> A new prophecy was made after Harry died that said a child of the one most loyal to voldey would kill him  
> Draco killed Voldemort in his second year at Hogwarts  
> Y/N is in year 6 and is a Slytherin, moved here halfway through the year
> 
> That's pretty much it for now

“Y/N!” You heard a shout behind you. Quickly turning around, you’d come face to face with one Ron Weasly, A Gryffindor in your same year. You’d just moved here a few days ago after your parents kicked you out and he’s one of the very few friends you’ve encountered so far. Being a Slytherin wasn’t easy… Being a newly placed Slytherin that moved here part-way through the year was even less so. So when the welcoming smile caught your eyes along with that bright red hair you just couldn’t say no to the invitation of a friend. You smiled lightly, a familiar glint of hope catching in the corner of your eyes. Ron was nice, and even if you’d just met days before you were happy to be getting to know him. 

“There’s this thing tonight, mostly Gryffindors but a lot of the other houses are coming too. It’s supposed to be this dance… kinda thing.” He seemed to stare off in the distance for a moment, lost in an abyss of thought before he swam his way back out and his eyes met yours. “I mean like I’m asking this totally platonically ya know…” 

You let out a small laugh, your cheeks flushing lightly. This was unexpected but welcome. You could tell by the way his eyes traced down your face softly this was definitely in a more-than-friend-like way, and to be honest you didn’t mind that one bit, so you decided to play with him for a moment. You let your smile fall to a frown as you lowered your eyes to his hands. His fingers kept playing with the bottom hem of his shirt, fidgeting and pulling as he was seemingly trying to calm his nerves.

Letting out a sigh you brought your eyes to his. “I don’t think I wanna go with you…” Your face lay flat and emotionless as you leaned in some. Ron’s cheeks flushed as he swallowed down the lump in his throat, seemingly feeling queasy and sad at the same time. A flat out rejection like that was not was he was expecting, you thought. You’d both just met, of course, so it wasn’t as if you’ve known each other for years. But just being so emotionless about it, it had to have gotten to him in a way. And that’s what you were counting on.

You leaned in more, getting so close to his face your lips were just barely pressed to his left ear, you let out a quiet moan-like sound, giving him a moment to react to it before you spoke. “That is… as a friend.” Letting out a small giggle, you leaned back some only to go back in and move your lips just inches from his. “Now… if you asked me to the dance as your date, I’d most definitely be giving you a different answer.” You lowered your voice some, letting it get a bit deeper and speaking as seductively as you could as you leaned a hand passed his face and rested it on the wall next to his head, effectively boxing him in with your body. 

Ron let out a long breath as he brought his hands to either side of your hips and pulled you in ever closer to him. Leaning his head down his kissed your forehead softly then moved down and kissed the tip of your nose. He pulled back some and looked into your eyes, seeming to have gotten a burst of confidence from your previous actions. 

“Y/N, would you like to go to a dance with me… as my date?” He let a small smile slip through as his cheeks and neck flushed a deep red that complimented his freckles well. You swear your soul could have left your body at that moment, his confidence mixed with how beautiful he looked in that moment made you melt on the spot as you let out heavy breaths that pricked at his skin needily. 

Instead of a word reply, you crashed your lips to his taking him all at that moment before your eyes closed happily. You pressed your chest to his and stood up on the balls of your feet to get a better angle to let him deepen the kiss, of which he happily did. Rons’ hands roamed your body, he was greedily feeling every part of you, taking in every curve and marking in his mind where you seemed to be more sensitive to touch. 

As he rolled his hands down our thighs you let out a breathy moan between his lips, your legs slightly giving our on you for a moment as your body pressed further into his. You mewled as he dug his nails into the skin there and moved his lips down to your neck as he began laying soft kisses there instead. He continued moving his hands all around your body, slowly moving them up to your hips as he pressed on them firmly, hard enough where you both knew it would leave a mark. Yet as he marked out like that, so roughly and unkindly you bit down on your lip to keep in a needy moan and your hands that were currently wrapped in Rons’ hair pulled roughly on the soft bundle, making him moan in return.

He smirked as continued kissing your neck and jawline, biting down softly on the skin just below your ear. Making a small coo noise you made a mental note to remember that he seems to really be into getting his hair pulled and boy oh boy if that didn’t make you feel the need to dominate him. Deciding to try, you moved a hand down to his throat and pushed… hard. The back of his head hit the wall as he let out a noise only describable as intoxicating. Getting control of yourself for a moment after the amazing assault on your neck from his lips and teeth, you brought your mouth up to his and kissed him roughly. A battle started between tongues, both of you trying to be dominant at that moment but as soon as you squeezed his neck lightly he let out a moan, losing himself in the feeling and you took full control. 

Moving your free hand down to his lower region, you brushed your fingers over the bulge that was quite obviously sticking out at this point. His mouth opened slightly, even if no noise came out you could tell that he enjoyed even that small touch immensely. You had him completely under your spell, and god did you enjoy it. The feeling of dominating someone who just moments ago was making you lose yourself with his touches was completely and utterly incomparable to anything else. 

But what you and the other horny teen under your grasp had completely forgotten about what that this entire encounter was taking place under the public eye of Hogwarts in one of the second-floor hallways. Every movement, every touch, every kiss, most of it wasn’t seen, but by the time both of you came too again, you realized there was a small crowd of others watching you. All of them were other teens, and some of them were lightly touching themselves through their clothes as they watched. You smiled deviously, winking at the crowd.

“Sorry everyone, but he’s all mine.” You spoke possessively, knowing that even if only moments ago Ron was dominating every part of you, you were in control now. Turning back to the situation in your hand you brought your lips to his mouth and bit at his bottom lip, dragging it out some before letting it go and watching it bounce back into place. You planted a light kiss on his swollen bottom lip and moved your attention to his neck, leaving quite a few marks there as he’d down to you. “Y/N.. f-fuck…” He was losing himself more and more rapidly, the more you touched him and controlled him the closer he got to a complete mental haze.

Now that you’d both effectively marked each other you pulled away and smiled at him, the ruined boy in front of you. 

Rons’ lips were swollen and puffy from so much kissing, his skin was a light shade of blush besides the very obvious marks now dawning his neck, and the hazy, glossed over look in his eyes assured you that you’d done a good job of asserting your dominance in this relationship. 

You giggled as you leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, completely ignoring how needy you’d just made him. “Such a good boy aren’t you angel… We’ll have to continue this somewhere more private soon, hm?”

He moved his eyes up and down over your small figure, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down so he wouldn’t be walking to his next class with a quite obvious tent in his pants. He let out a breathy whine and leaned in, uttering only a few quiet words. “So horny...Fuck you…” 

You traced your eyes down his body once more before planting one last soft kiss to his neck. “That’s the plan, don’t worry.” and with a giggled that was sure to replay in his head until the next meeting you would have, you left, turning on your feet and fixing your clothes some before walking off to your next class.


End file.
